


In the Dark

by Brieannakeogh



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieannakeogh/pseuds/Brieannakeogh
Summary: Every night you feel a presence in your room, in the dark.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr for Halloween

Night has always been the worse. Laying in the dark alone, your mind mirrors the blackness that surrounds you. During the day you are distracted by work, friends, life, but at night the loneliness overwhelms you, or at least it did. 

You still feel it creeping in after you cut the lights out, but for the last few weeks right as you are about to fall asleep you feel a presence. It’s calming, if not a little creepy. At first you panicked a little, trying to see the eyes that you feel on you. Turning the light on and off trying to figure out if there is anyone there or just your imagination. Now that you’ve accepted it, it puts you at ease. 

The feeling now comes about an hour after you’ve turn the light out. You pretend it’s actually another person in the room with you, telling them your day, from the mundane topics like what you had for lunch, to things that were upsetting you. The presence never responded, but it didn’t matter, just talking about it out loud helped. You always tried to stay awake until you could feel that easing calm, but sometimes the day had you so exhausted you were asleep when your head hit the pillow. Tonight wasn’t one of those nights

Today had been tough, it was the anniversary of your mother’s death. Even after years without her, the hole she left refused to close. You needed your nighttime savior more than ever. Turning off the light you waited for that feeling to come. One hour. Two hours. It hadn’t taken this long before. You were barely holding it together as it was and the thought that your silent guardian had left you as well, broke you in ways you hadn’t been broken since right after your mother’s accident. You couldn’t stop the wracking sobs that were torn out of you, your wails piercing through the night. Tears streamed free flowing down, soaking your pillow. Curling into yourself your voice came out rough and cracking. 

“Where are you? I need you, please? Please, don’t leave me too. Not today. Come back to me.” Your voice got quieter and quieter, turning into whispered pleas until no more sound came from your moving lips. The energy being drained out of you one tear at a time, fatigue taking over. 

You were just at the cusp of unconsciousness when you felt a cool hand at your neck, moving your hair. It felt like your mom taking your temperature and you softly called out to her. The hand stilled and you realized that it wasn’t her. Blinking open your eyes, you can’t see anything in pitch black room, but the hand hadn’t left your neck. You’re both frozen, not even twitching a finger, ‘The presence is real, it’s here and it’s solid.’ you think to yourself, mind going a million miles a minute, sleep idled brain gone. 

The clouds shift and a stream of bright moonlight filters in from the open window, illuminating the silver hair of the man at the edge of your bed. You gasp out at the first clear look you have of his face, he’s beautiful. The harsh sound in the stillness of the room, startles him and he quickly pulls is hand away, dropping down to the floor. 

“Wait! Please!” You shout, throwing your top half over the edge of the bed. Looking down you see him half in and half out from under your bed, stopped by the sound of your voice. Your head hanging upside down, with your legs still on the mattress. His eyes shine through the darkness, like a cats, when the moonlight hits them, but instead of gold they are the same silver has his hair.  
Not wanting to startle him further, your voice soft with just a twinge of pleading. “Who are you?” He only answers in slow blinks. “How did you get here?” More blinks. Trying a different tactic. “Can you understand me?” Thinking he may speak another language, but at this he blinks and gives a slight nod, so slight you wonder if it’s your imagination. The blood rushing to your head reminds you of the awkward position that you are in. “Do you mind coming back up? This isn’t a comfortable position for me.” 

He starts crawling back out and seeing as he won’t be bolting, you heave yourself back on the bed into a sitting position. You pat beside you indicating for him to sit, instead of standing looking quite uncomfortable. He does sit, but at the very end of the bed, as far away as possible. Trying not to take offence at his distance, you thought that maybe an easier question would garner a response. “What’s your name?” Blink. “I assume you know mine?” Another slight nod. “Why were you going under my bed?” This one had you slightly concerned, maybe he was a stalker, someone dangerous that had been sneaking into your home. He had been staring intently at your eyes as you questioned him, but on this he turned and avoided eye contact. This response should have terrified you, but he looked so sad, hunched into himself. 

You scoot a little closer, he doesn’t return his eyes to you until you reach out and touch him on the shoulder. He jumps a little and immediately locks eyes with you, the shining silver making you freeze all movement. The clouds roll in, hiding the moon and the room is once again engulfed in darkness. The only way you know he is still there is the solid shoulder your hand is resting on. In the dark you feel him relax slightly, a little tension leaving his form. 

“My name is Taekwoon or Leo if you would prefer.” His voice rings out into the night, and it’s soft but clear. It’s like he’s singing, the natural melodic tone he carries is soothing. 

Your heart pounds faster, wanting to keep him responding. “Were you the one that comes to my room every night?” 

Feeling a little movement from his shoulders, almost as if he nods before he realizes you can’t see it. “Yes.” Comes his audible reply and you smile. 

“May I ask why?” 

You feel him shift uncomfortably at this question. Hearing an exhale of breath you feel the bed dip, and feel him turn as he moves closer, angling his body towards you with his legs pulled up. Your hand now in an awkward position, you run it down his shoulder to his hand, lightly resting on top of his, not wanting to lose the connection. He must feel the same as he takes your hand in his, just holding it lightly, giving you the choice of whether or not to pull away. 

“I was assigned to you.” He answered. You had almost forgotten that you had asked a question, concentrating so much on his movements and touches. 

“Assigned? What do you mean assigned?” Your voice coming out louder than intended at the odd answer. You can feel him flinch slightly at your harshness. He tries to pull away, but you hold on tighter. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but I just don’t know what that means or how to respond.” Your voice calmer. 

“I…..I’m not human.” He chokes out. “I’m a monster.” He waits for you to pull away, to scream, but your hand stays steady in his and your thumb runs along the back of his knuckles. 

“Go on.” You know this is weird, but with the glow of his eyes it made sense. He hadn’t done a thing to harm you, and his voice was so small when he confessed, you just couldn’t pull away now. 

He let out the breath he was holding. “In my world we are assigned a human, one for each of us, those that are alone, that won’t be missed, that we can…...hunt.” The last word came out so small and quiet you couldn’t be sure you heard him correctly. You felt light headed and faint. The calming presence that made you always feel so safe wanted to hunt you. It just couldn’t be. The hand in yours held just a fraction tighter waiting on your response. 

“But, you….I mean…..what?” You squeaked. Hand slipping a little away from his, his grip grew even tighter and he inched forward carefully. 

“Please don’t be scared. I don’t want to hurt you.” Flinching as he touched your face, thumb running over the leftover tear tracks. “I’m sorry I was late tonight. I could feel your anguish. Tell me what happen?” 

He continued stroking your face and neck, fingers running through your hair. The gentle touches easing the panic in your chest. “It was the day mom……,” You couldn’t say the word now and the squeeze on your neck let you know that he knew. “And I needed you, and you didn’t show, and I knew that you left me too.” You were sobbing to this monster that openly admitted that he hunts people like you, but so far his actions and treatment were the complete opposite. 

At your confession and the sound of your sob, he couldn’t hold back and pulled you into his lap, holding you close, hand rubbing your back as you cried into his shoulder. There was a reason he was late tonight, he had forgotten what today was, but he had to speak with his friend who was in charge of all assignments. It was a rare exception to the rules, put into place long ago and no one alive had ever used it. He had asked him to spare you, as you had wormed your way into his heart and he couldn’t bare the thought of losing you. He knew you may not accept him, but even so, he would leave and none of his kind would bother you again. If, however, you did, he would have to live out his days as a mortal together with you, which is why it was so rare.

He sat rocking you for what seemed like hours, listening to you cry. Slowly you calmed and only soft sniffles remained. This creature who, for many weeks, listened to your woes, chased the loneliness from the dark, and helped you heal. If he was to take you, you would let him, even to your death. 

Sitting up but keeping your head down, somehow you knew he could still see and you didn’t want to show him your face. “Tonight is it isn’t it? Whatever you’re here for. That’s why you were late.” 

“I’m sorry, but yes.” His sweet voice replied. 

“Ok.” He stills completely. “I’ll comply, go wherever, do whatever, just don’t leave me alone in the dark again, and please make it painless as possible.” 

He sags against you, wrapping you up in his long arms. “Oh my sweet girl, no.” He cradles your face as the moon shines once again, silver hair and eyes sparkling. “You don’t understand, I came here tonight to ask if you’ll have me. I’ve watched you and heard your stories, your love of life even in the face of tragedy. I will not add another to your shoulders. Tonight is either the last night, or the first of forever. The decision is yours. Whatever you choose, none of my kind will bother you again.” 

Your eyes widen and you pull your head up to meet his eyes, seeing the truth there. “I’ve already told you my answer. Please don’t leave me alone in the dark.” The dazzling smile he gave you said it would all be alright.


End file.
